Living with The Shinobis
by Harmony Shadows
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Tenten decides to place their name in the 'Live with The Shinobis' Contest, thinking that they won't win. But what happens when they do? So for the entire summer, they're all living with each other. SakxSas, InoxShika, TenxNeji, HinaxNaru
1. The Contest

******Disclaimer: **_I will never own Naruto, the only thing I own here is the plot._  
**Summary: **_Sakura, Ino, and Tenten decides to place their name in the 'Live with The Shinobis' Contest, thinking that they won't win. But what happens when they do? So for the entire summer, they're all living with each other. SakxSas, InoxShika, TenxNeji,_ _HinaxNaru_  
**Hope you guys enjoy this! I thought of it while I was at Dance Camp. REVIEW! NOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED IN A WEEK!**

* * *

A black car slowly drove its way towards the driveway of a mansion-sized Summer Vacation house.

Three girls came out from the car.

"Let's hurry up unpacking girls! I want to hit the beach soon!" the pinkette called out.

"You got it!" the platinum blonde hollered.

"Remember that we have our dance perfromances starting tomorrow night," the brunette told them.

"Yeah, Tenten, we know," the blonde rolled her eyes.

The pinkette with bright emerald eyes was already in the back, unloading all of her fuchisa-colored suitcases. She was walking towards the front door, taking out the keys, and opening their new house.

"Sakura, wait up!" Tenten said.

Behind Sakura, Tenten was walking with her hands full of her dark cyan-colored suitcases.

"Ino, hurry up!" Tenten called from behind her.

Ino was taking out her iris-colored suitcases from the car.

x

Once they were all inside the house, they noticed that the kitchen already has equipment, the living room had furniture, the movie room had a popcorn maker, cotton candy maker, etc.

"Thank you Dad!" Ino called out as Sakura thanked her mom and Tenten thanked Ino and Sakura's parents.

Yeah, Tenten was an orphan and still was. But she was able to go to school due to how fitness for sports, giving her a scholarship. Since she was friends with Ino and Sakura, she hanged out at their houses more.

Yamanaka Ino was the daughter of a famous fashion designer and police interrogator. Haruno Sakura was the daughter of a famous dancer, and who is still dancing around the world to this day. Tenten didn't know about her parents that much, but since she had amazing accuracy and love for weapons, she thought that her parents were weapon makers. Since this summer their parents were all busy or out of town, they were allowed to spend the summer alone and somewhere else. They were all sixteen and next year, they were going to be seniors at Konoha High. But for the summer, they were staying in Osaka, Japan.

It was 5:49 pm, so they decided to go upstairs and find their room. They already knew that Ino's parents and Sakura's mom probably had designed one specifically for them. They grabbed their bags and ran upstairs.

Sakura claimed the room with a midnight blue-painted wall and hanging cerulean bed. Ino called for the lavender-painted room with a large amethyst canopy bed. Tenten chosed the room with the islamic green-painted room with an auburn platform bed.

After two hours from adding in their stuff, they sat down in the renovated kitchen. Sakura, being the cook, made Rosemary Barbecued Salmon Fillets for dinner. Deciding not to go outside for the remainder of the day, they crashed down in their living room. Turning on the t.v., there was a commercial about a contest.

_"**Are you a fan of the band, Shinobi? Are you in love with them? If you are, then would you do anything for the chance to come live with them for just the summer? Then it's your lucky day, because you can! Just send us your name, email, address, phone number and age to Tokyo, Japan, 30481 Matsurou St. by 6/30/12. The lucky winners will be chosen by Shinobi! If you win, they will be standing in front of your door, waiting for your surprise!**"_

Tenten turned off the t.v. as they all groaned.

"Seriously? Do they really think that people will be that desperate just to live with a band?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, just because they're good singers and hot doesn't mean they're nice or anything," Ino said.

"Probably no one will win from this," Tenten said.

Then there was silence for a while until...

"You guys wanna try it?" Sakura asked.

"Heck yeah! I know that we'll lose so hand over the cards girls!" Ino said.

"Why not? We already know that we won't win anyway," Tenten said.

They wrote in their name, email, address(each wrote the same address), phone, number, and age on the index cards, then wrote the Tokyo address on the back. Outside, Sakura walked over and put in in the mail box. Cuz for the rest of the night, they were tired out and going to bed.

x

-Tokyo, days later-

A blonde-haired boy, a raven-haired chicken-butt hair-styled boy, a long brown-haired boy, and a sharp brown ponytailed boy sat at the table, waiting for their late manager.

"Gahh! Where's Kakashi? He's taking forever!" the blonde called out.

"Dope, sit down, and don't yell so much," the raven-haired boy said.

The blonde dope just glared at him, "Shut it, teme."

They were about to go into the whole Dope/Teme argument when silver-haired man burst through the doors. The other two brown-haired boys sighed in relief.

"Sorry I'm late, I was in a chat with your parents," Kakashi said, honestly.

"And?" the long brown-haired boy asked.

"Well, Neji, they spoked to me about the contest, and decided to pick the winners for you," Kakashi said.

"What? But that's not fair! Why can't we chose?" Naruto called out.

"Troublesome," the other brown-haired boy said.

"Shut it, Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"So who are the four?" Neji asked.

"Actually, there's only three," their manager said.

"Three? But there's four of us!" Naruto said.

"Yes, and that's because Hiashi Hyuuga said that his eldest daughter, Hinata, will be the fourth winner," Kakashi told them.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Neji called out.

Naruto's cry was full of joy for seeing his _girlfriend,_ Hinata again. Neji was out of anger, he didn't like the fact that the blonde idiot was dating his cousin.

"I refuse," Sasuke said.

"Too late, your parents already settled in everything. They've seen the winners' house and it's perfect for all of you to live in. They already booked in the tickets. So you're going or you're all being banned from performing for a year," Kakashi said.

Before he left, he dropped three pictures on the table. The four guys turned to the pictures then at Kakashi in confusion.

"These are the girls that you will be living with. Ta ta~" he said before leaving.

The boys looked at the pictures again.

"Tsk, who on earth has pink hair?"

"Troublesome girls."

"They're not even worthy-looking enough for me to live with them."

"That brown-haired girl's buns look like ramen balls."


	2. The Visit

******Disclaimer: **_I will never own Naruto, the only thing I own here is the plot._  
**Summary: **_Sakura, Ino, and Tenten decides to place their name in the 'Live with The Shinobis' Contest, thinking that they won't win. But what happens when they do? So for the entire summer, they're all living with each other. SakxSas, InoxShika, TenxNeji,_ _HinaxNaru_

* * *

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata went inside their waiting limo as they walked out of the airport. They were able to avoid the paparazzis and fan girls/boys by simply dressing up in a large hat and oversized coat. It was now July 4 and were going to the girls' house.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji sighed as Naruto and Hinata flirted. Normally, Neji would've ripped Naruto's head off, but he, like the rest of the guys, were too worried about meeting the girls.

"What happens if they're fan girls?"

"Knock them out and hide them for the summer?"

"What a drag, I hardly think so. Our parents would yell at us," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah and if we don't go with this we won't be able to perform anymore," Sasuke said. They groaned.

"And once we meet the girls, I'll take you on a date by finding the finest ramen shop here!" Naruto told Hinata.

Immediately, Neji heard this and glared at him with a dark aura around him, "Na-ru-to."

Suddenly, Naruto _tried_ to covered his face as Neji lunged towards him. Shikamaru and Sasuke watched with amusement. Hinata was scared for her boyfriend.

"No! Not the face! Not the face! Oh Ramen-sama, remember me well!"

* * *

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten stepped inside their house after performing at the Osaka Performing Arts Center. They had danced for four hours doing ballet, jazz, hip hop, and tap. Their bodies were burning, saying that they needed rest.

"Sakura, make coffee please? I HAVE to check out the weapons room, I haven't been able to this entire time we've been here!" Tenten called out.

"And I have to find all of my sewing supplies to start on our next week's performance," Ino said.

"Yeah, yeah, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sakura said crankly.

"Sheesh, looks like someone dance in the wrong direction," Ino mumbled out.

But before she could say anything else, Sakura slammed hot coffee in front of Tenten and her face.

"There!" she called out.

"Ino, be nice. You know that Sakura danced the most out there. Dance the ENTIRE four hours straight," Tenten said.

"Yeah, ooh! Let's go shopping tomorrow!" Ino squealed out.

"No!" Sakura and Tenten replied.

Ino pouted, "You guys are no fun."

For the next hour, they all stayed in the livingroom. Ino started making her purple tango dress. Tenten was sharpening some kunais. Sakura was near the wall doing some very flexible stretches.

"Heard anything from the contest?" Tenten asked as she started sharpening a silver arrow.

"Nope, I told you that no one ever wins at that stuff! No one has proof they even did it!" Ino said.

"I swear if they pop in front of our house right now, I'll belly dance in front of everyone when we go to the beach," Sakura said. They all laughed.

_**Ding**** Dong!**_

"I'll get it!" Sakura said, hopping through from the others towards the door.

She opened the door and her mouth dropped. Standing in front of her were 4 hot guys and 1 gorgeous girl.

She blinked twice, "Ano, who are you?"

The blonde boy's jaw dropped, "You don't know us? They why the heck did you enter our contest?"

Sakura tilted her head to the right, "Contest? Do you mean? You're Shinobi?"

The 4 boys nodded their heads, but before they knew it... Sakura slammed the door at them. Then opened it. Then slammed it. Open. Slam. Open. Slam. Everytime she had a disbelief look as the 4 guys were getting more irritated every minute. Hinata was just waiting patiently for all of this to end. Finally after four more slams, she left it open and yelled to the other girls, "Ino! Tenten! Our nightmares came true! They're here!"

Quickly, Tenten and Ino appeared next to her, both awestruck that Shinobi was actually here. Ino started to poke Shikamaru, "are they really real?"

Shikamaru started to get more annoyed with her and grabbed her hand, "Yes, now stop poking me!"

"Eek! They are real!" she called out. Then the three girls looked at all of them, looking at Hinata the longest, before looking back at each other, and nodded. Tenten grabbed Hinata and her stuff, and once she was finally in the house... Ino slammed the door at them.

1

2

3

4

5

...

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Cries of wanting back Hinata._

x

Hinata sat down in the livingroom, looking around to see that the whole house was in a Victorian era kind of house. She then turned towards the three girls that took her in. She was confused.

"Why'd you let me in?" she asked.

"We felt bad for you since you had to deal with those monsters, so we had to rescue you," Ino said.

"B-but what about Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto who?"

"My boyfriend, trust me, he's not like the others. _Completely _not like the others," Hinata said.

Sakura sighed, "Girls, I got a plan."

She grabbed Ino and Tenten before whispering the plan. Soon, the three girls ran off around the house, leaving Hinata confused and scared in the livingroom. They came back a few minutes later, each carrying a small, black sack.

"Hinata, open the door, and run back here," Ino ordered.

"But-"

"Hinata, do it now!"

Scared, the dark blue haired girl did as she was told. Once the door was open, she ran to the side and formed into a ball.

"ATTACK!"

The boys stared wide eyed at what was coming next... _Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!_

* * *

**Ohayo Minna-san! How was your 4th of July yesterday? Mine was fine and I was able to finish this chapter! And also, the Anonymous girl from my other story, Yes! I will update on your birthday! In fact, I'll be updating 2 chapters - one in the morning and one at night. Just tell me your name so I can also add in a small shout out there. Sayoonara!**

**~Sumiko~**


	3. The Reasons

******Disclaimer: **_I will never own Naruto, the only thing I own here is the plot._  
**Summary: **_Sakura, Ino, and Tenten decides to place their name in the 'Live with The Shinobis' Contest, thinking that they won't win. But what happens when they do? So for the entire summer, they're all living with each other. SakxSas, InoxShika, TenxNeji,_ _HinaxNaru_

* * *

_Hit! Hit! Hit!_

Soon all four of the guys were thrown and stuck against the the bags, were Ino's sewing needles and scissors, Tenten's weapons, and Sakura's sharp dance accessories(barettes, headbands, etc.) There were weapons slicing through their clothes, pushing them at the door, and as they try to pull it out, they realized that they couldn't.

Naruto turned to his girlfriend, who was at shocked at what happened. He started to cry, "Hinata! Save your handsome ramen king please! Those girls tried to kill teme1, teme2, lazy bum, and most importantly, ME!"

Hinata rushed towards him, trying to calm him down as Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji glared at him. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten sweatdropped at the response they just heard.

"Yup, he is soo nothing like the others," Ino stated.

Upon hearing Ino's voice, the other three guys turned to glare at them.

"Let us go," Sasuke commanded.

"No way, chicken-hair. Why should we?" Sakura said.

"Is this how you always treat your guest?" Neji asked.

"Not always, crossdresser. We only do it to the people we really hate," Tenten said.

Neji glared at her more when he heard her call him a crossdresser, "I am not a girl, I am a man!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at his form. He was wearing a white t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a black jacket. The entire outfit called out 'BOY', but with the long hair, you could've mistaken him as a 'TOMBOY' instead. She grabbed a kunai and walked towards him, grabbing his ponytail from behind and slicing the holder through instead of just pulling it off.

Going back to where she stood, she narrowed her eyes again.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Neji had a vein popped out from his forehead to show his irritation.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome, just let us out."

Then Ino looked at his ponytail and pulled out another pair of her scissors. Paying attention to where she should aim, she closed her eyes and shot the scissors straight towards his ponytail.

_Snip!_

Ino opened her eyes and squealed at the fact that she was able to cut the ponytail holder and a few pieces of his hair. Now, he almost looked like a short-haired brunette wearing a dark green shirt, black jacket, and black jeans.

"Wow, he looks so much like an ugly girl!" Ino called out as Shikamaru glared tiredly at her.

Once Naruto was calm, he turned towards the other guys and saw what happened to Neji and Shikamaru. He couldn't help but laugh.

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE HIDEOUS AS WOMAN! EXCEPT FOR NEJI, WHO LOOKS LIKE A SPORTY, UGLY GIRL!" Naruto cried out.

"N-Neji-nii," Hinata gasped, seeing that her cousin's ponytail was gone.

"Pinky, let us go," Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Oh no! You did NOT just call me pinky, chicken-head!"

But sadly, before she could do anything, Hinata stepped in front of them.

"P-Please! C-Can you stop a-attacking them?" she asked.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"B-Because the r-reason why w-we're here is because y-you g-girls won the c-contest. So w-we'll be living h-here for the r-rest of the s-summer," Hinata explained to them. Behind her, the guys nodded.

"We refuse," the girls said.

"W-what?" Hinata said, shocked.

"Listen, the reason why we attacked you is because we despise you, besides Hinata," Sakura told them.

"WHAT? HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU NOT LOVE OUR D*MN SEXINESS! WE'RE HOT MUSICIANS!" Naruto called out.

With a snap, all three girls glared at him. Suddenly, the loud blonde was shrinking into a nervous chibi version of himself.

"You really don't get it do you?" Ino asked simply.

"Do you really think everyone should like you just from your looks?" Tenten asked menacinly.

"Now that's just pathetic and insulting," Sakura told him.

"We heard about you every single day, hear you, watch you on tv, like many people do. And we're sick of it," Ino said.

"How you think you have this amazing life full of everything you ever want. Do you ever see the times when everyone just wants to be like you? Like what loud mouth over there said, 'hot musicians'. Everyone wants to become famous, popular, and gorgeous," Tenten said.

"You three," pointing to the boys besides Naruto, "always act cold to EVERYONE. You all see each other as someone different. As the poor, the rich, the snobs, the stuck-up, etc." Sakura said.

"You," Ino pointed to Shikamaru, "always act so tired and lazy, but still so smart. Do you know how many times I see people from school just try to sleep like you do to see if they can get smarter? A lot, and mostly boys for some odd reason!"

Tenten pointed to Neji as Sakura pointed to Sasuke, "You're always glaring, so emotionless, so uncaring to everyone!"

"We've seen boys try to act all moody and such to see it it'll attract girls!" Sakura said.

"But instead, all of those boys got was a bad reputation of being called emo, goth, or suicidal!" Tenten said.

"And you!" Ino pointed to Naruto.

"What! ? What did I do? ! ?" He called out.

"Because you're a blonde idiot! Since you've become famous, you've been known as the naive, dumb, prankster blonde of the group! Now some people see us blondes like me as stupid, like you! For your information, I'm actually a B+ student! Not one of those ditzy ones!" Ino called out.

Naruto sniffed a bit, "My fans call me dumb! Wahhh!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Look, this is how we'll handle this. We stay here and you leave us alone!" Tenten recommended.

"We'd love to, but we can't," Neji stated.

Tenten glared at him, "And why the hell not?"

"Because if we don't, we can never perform again," Sasuke answered.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh boo-hoo, then get a real job then or something. We don't care, just leave us alone!"

Sasuke turned to glare at her, "We'd love to pinky, but we are staying here no matter what."

Then Ino smiled, "Ok!"

Sakura and Tenten turned to her, "WHAT ?"

Ino ignored them and kept on smiling, "If you're staying here, then we'll be keeping you there the entire day then."

"No, now take us down you troublesome girl," Shikamaru said.

Ino just smiled sinisterly at him, "Make me lazy *ss."

Hinata nervously stepped in front of them, "P-Please let them d-down. T-They don't r-really want t-to go with this e-either, but t-they're f-forced to. I-I'll make sure that t-they're on their b-best b-behavior!"

Sakura turned to Tenten and Ino, they were all having a silent conversation in their minds by how they were all nodding and stuff.

"Deal," the boys sighed in relief, "but," they froze and looked at the girls, "we're going to pickpocket all the money in your guys' clothes."

"What? NO! THAT'S MY RAMEN MONEY!" Naruto cried out.

Hinata swiftly turned to him, glaring, "Naruto, if you want to stay up there the entire day just for ramen, be my guess. But if you want to be free, just let them take the money."

She said it so sweetly that it scared Naruto a bit.

"Take the money! Take my money! Just change my Hinata back!" Naruto called out.

After a few minutes later, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were sitting on the couch, counting their money as Hinata tried to nurture the now free Naruto. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru stood in the corner, glaring at the girls.

* * *

**Well how was that for a chapter? And also, before I forget~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! **

**P.S. Konoha's Secret Treasures will be updated later tonight.**

**~Sumiko**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER, PLEASE READ

Sorry minna-san! Ok, I have a very good reason to why I haven't been able to update for a while.

1) I forgot my password... heehee~

2) I had my exams and had to study.

3) Been watching House of Anubis (can't always watch animes!) and really want to start one.

ANYWAY! I'll be on break for ONE FULL MONTH! I PROMISE that I WILL be finishing my 2 Naruto stories, for I have such loyal and amazing readers! T^T Thank you! So please check back here on 3.5.2013!

For the mean time, I'll probably end up writing some House of Anubis one-shots and stories.

Sayoonara, Minna-san!


End file.
